


Glow

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Troll Bioluminescence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: She was irrefutably flushed for Rose Lalonde, and now the fact was going to be broadcast in glowing green.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> so... it was like 6am, and i'm trying to sleep because everyone has to sleep of course, even if it's only for a few hours... and then this comes to mind. i couldn't let this idea go so i stayed up until 6:45 in the goddamn morning writing this. i'm exhausted.
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

The first time it happens, Rose and Kanaya were sitting in comfortable silence, each with their own book and their own thoughts.

Kanaya stole yet another glance at Rose over the top of her book. Rose was just so lovely, so different from a troll in every way, but still undeniably attractive. Her curly platinum hair managed to shine underneath the harsh florescent lights like a halo, barely kept out of her face by her yellow headband as she bent over her notebook. Her intense lavender eyes moved quickly over the pages in front of her. The freckles that dotted her sunny brown skin were as uncountable and mesmerizing as stars. She wanted to trace them, to chart and memorize the galaxies written on Rose's face, her neck, her arms, her-

Kanaya's breath caught in her throat. Warmth tingled up her arms, winding and swirling across her skin. She was irrefutably flushed for Rose Lalonde, and now the fact was going to be broadcast in glowing green. She contemplated bolting from the room, hiding her bioluminescence until stopped displaying her feelings for all to see.

But some unintentional sound must have caught Rose's attention and she looked up with a raised eyebrow. Her expression quickly turned to one of uncharacteristic surprise.

“You're glowing!” she blurted.

Kanaya felt herself grow warm, too many emotions washing over her at once. The room clearly had gotten brighter around her and she had no control over her light.

“Yes, as a rainbow drinker I often do that, haven't you noticed?” Kanaya managed to say.

Rose stood, her surprise replaced with curiosity. “Of course, I meant to say you're glowing in a much different way than usual,” she amended. She sat next to Kanaya on the couch and tilted her head.

Vines of deep jade snaked their way up Kanaya's arms and, if the spreading warmth was any indication, up her neck and across her shoulders and back as well. Fittingly, the root of it seemed to be located over her blood-pusher. The vines spread like glowing ink across the brightness of Kanaya's skin, wrapping around her forearms and fingers until they ended with delicate curls at the ends of her fingers.

“May I?” Rose asked, her hand hovering over Kanaya's arm. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded.

Rose traced the green lines lightly, and Kanaya couldn't hold back her purr. She bit her lip as Rose gave her a coy look from underneath her eyelashes.

That certainly did not help dim the brightness. Kanaya's blood-pusher pounded in her chest, her skin alight in more ways that one. Every nerve seemed fine-tuned to Rose's touch.

“Simply stunning. If you'll forgive the word-play, you're radiant,” Rose said under her breath. Kanaya sounded like the meowbeast who stole the cream but there was no controlling that anymore. She melted underneath Rose's touch as her hand lifted to Kanaya's neck. She caressed the vines and traced them over her jugular vein, over the delicate skin underneath her jaw, down the front of her neck.

Kanaya's eyes were half-lidded, every other sense seemingly dulled under Rose's hypnotic fingers. When those fingers were gone suddenly, Kanaya had never felt more bereft. She looked at Rose and pouted.

Was that shyness on Rose's face? Kanaya wasn't sure. The way she worried her lip looked nervous and suddenly Kanaya wondered if she was making Rose uncomfortable somehow.

“Is everything o-”

“Can I kiss you?”

The two had spoken at the same time, their words colliding in the air in an intelligible jumble. The message had still gotten across though because Kanaya nodded enthusiastically as Rose leaned forward.

Her lips were soft, so light against Kanaya's but it felt like so much until it was all she could feel. Though her eyes were closed, Kanaya could tell the room was lit up brighter than daylight. She couldn't care less as her fingers entangled themselves in the thick coils of Rose's hair, bringing her face closer and deepening the kiss. Rose's hands were not idle either, caressing Kanaya's arms and neck in an almost urgent manor.

It felt like an eternity before Rose pulled away, but it wasn't enough. Kanaya followed her lips with her own, unwilling to let the moment pass. Rose gasped for breath and Kanaya let her eyes flutter open.

Glittering lavender eyes, like strange dual suns in that galaxy of stars, met Kanaya's with unabashed affection and wanting.

“I can't pretend to know exactly what this new glowing means, but I will say it's positively fetching,” Rose said breathlessly.

“It's meant as a sort of... indication of attraction,” Kanaya admitted. Her voice was low in her throat and she hoped she could be understood underneath the unstoppable purring. Rose looked intrigued.

“Attraction?” she said. Kanaya felt her face grow warm, absolutely with embarrassment this time.

“Yes,” she said quietly. “Though if it isn't something you want to pursue, I underst-”

Rose put a finger over Kanaya's lips with the smallest of smirks. “If my own actions were not an obvious indication, I will gladly spell it out for you: I would be thrilled to pursue this,” she said.

Rose may have been the Light player, but Kanaya felt as if she were as bright as the sun itself.

 


End file.
